LA CONSECUENCIA
by Nayeli-NaruHina22
Summary: Trata sobre el aborto aunque suprimí todo el proceso porque la verdad lloré y NO PUDE escribirlo por las lágrimas así que solo trata del aborto juvenil y una consecuencia (creo que quedó claro con el título) NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR TENGAN PACIENCIA YA IRÉ MEJORANDO


**LA CONSECUENCIA**

Mi nombre es sakura haruno soy la jefa de residentes del hospital Konoha y actualmente tengo 33 años y aunque nadie lo sepa estoy siendo carcomida por dentro por un dolor y un remordimiento insoportable del que YO soy responsable pero no la única.

Todo empezó hace 15 años:

################################# FLASH BACK #####################################

Una joven de 18 años de un cabello de un color inusualmente rosa se encuentra llorando en una banca de un parque, un joven alto de cabello y ojos negros, rostro frío y con una cara de fastidio se le acerca.

-Hmp Sakura de que querías hablar molestia- Sakura al escuchar eso rompió a llorar más fuertemente.

- Escucha molestia no tengo todo el día y estaba ocupado cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que necesitábamos hablar así que más te vale que comiences a hablar de una vez- Sakura levantó el rostrocon indignación y con dolor en la voz le comenzó a hablar.

-siéntate, que te tengo que decir algo que es muy importante-

-Hmp- fue lo único que emitió el azabache

Sakura:"¿Cómo puedo iniciar?"

inner: "no sé podrías decirle seremos padres"

Sakura: "muy graciosa"

inner: "bueno ya al punto que él tiene que saberlo" "yo te hecho porras"

Sakura: "jaja muy graciosa"

y así se acabó la charla interna de la chica, tomó aire fuertemente y comenzó a hablar.

- bueno, lo que te quería decir es que como me había sentido mal fuí al doctor, me hizo unos análisis y me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada-

Sakura si bien no esperaba que se le lanzara y la abrazara a celebrar jamás se esperó lo que vendría

Sasuke la dio una bofetada y dijo-molestia siempre has sido eso y encima me vienes con la noticia de que traeras un bastardo a este mundo pero dime ¿qué me asegura que _eso_ sea mío eh? nada de seguro por andar de zorra ya saliste embarazada y me vienes con el cuento a mí creyendo que soy un pobre tonto y voy a caer en tu jueguito...- su monólogo fue interrumpido por la mano de Sakura impactando fuertemente contra su mejilla.

era cierto que ella no esperaba quedar embarazada y no creía que sasuke estuviera muy contento con la noticia pero llamar a su hijo bastardo y a ella zorra era algo imperdonable. Pero sasuke se repuso del golpe y continuó hablando.

-Yo me metí contigo por sexo nada más y no te voy a permitir que tengas a ese ...- otra vez Sakura le pegó una cachetada.

-Está bien acepto que tu no me quieras y que yo por tonta me entregué a ti con unas simples palabras dulces al oído FUI UNA TONTA pero tenemos que aceptar lo que ahora nos pasó y no te puedes refugiar como un niño tienes que afrontar tus problemas Sasuke y si quieres le haremos unas pruebas de paternidad pero NO VOY A ABORTAR Sasuke nosotros actuamos mal y aquí está la consecuencia de nuestros actos- La pelirrosa estaba furiosa HABERLE SUGERIDO ABORTAR Sasuke debería estar loco de atar

- Pues no te lo voy a permitir en este instante vas a realizar una cita con el ginecólogo y vas a interrumpir tu embarazo-

-¿Por qué piensas que haré eso sasuke?-

- Por una vez en tu vida deja de ser infantil Sakura, ¿cómo vas a mantener a un bebé y al mismo tiempo estudiar y trabajar? porque yo no pienso seguir dándote absolutamente nada- agrgó al ver que ella iba a hablar - Además ¿dónde conseguirás alguien que te lo cuide?, tendrás que renunciar a estudiar medicina-

La joven se quedó paralizada renunciar a su sueño eso JAMÁS se había MATADO estudiando y no iba renunciar ahora que había sido aceptada en la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad Konoha, así que Sakura se dejó convencer y fueron a una clínica clandestina e hicieron la cita.

###############################END FLASH BACK ###################################

Después de eso mi vida fue un infierno, cada vez era más el remordimiento y la culpa que sentía y ahora que me he vuelto a enamorar de alguien mejor aluien a quien realmente QUISIERA darle un hijo me arrepiento de lo que hice porque aborté y _la consecuencia_ es que ya no puedo sentir lo que es ser madre porque dios me ha castigado porque desprecié el regalo que el me había mandado siendo que yo era la culpable. Porque fui una ENVIDIOSA y por eso maté a mi hijo porque no quería cargar con la responsabilidad de mis acciones.

FIN


End file.
